This Christmas
by MarioChan
Summary: This Christmas...would be the somewhat best out of the others Andy has had, when he recieves a very special gift he'll never forget. Please Read and Review! They'll be appreciated!


Summary:

This Christmas…would be the somewhat the best out of the others Andy has had, when he gets a special present he'll never forget.

Author's Note:

Yeah, I haven't updated in a while….too much stuff going on all at once. Anywho, this little thing was bothering me since after Thanksgiving. So now, I have the time to actually post this. It's just a little sequel to my needs-to-be-completed story, A Western Tale. Sorry if it's short.

Enjoy!

XXxXxXx

This was one of the lamest Christmases yet. Well, to Andy it was. He knows that he has a loving family to spend it with, but…he feels like he should have that certain somebody here, to hold his hand warmly or have a romantic kiss under the mistletoe his mother put in the front doorway.

The thing is, Westin was supposed to come visit during the Christmas holiday, all the way from New Mexico. But, things were ruined when a family tragedy struck his family, cancelling what would have been the best Christmas yet.

Andy sat at his desk, staring at a picture of them together, after they had met during summer vacation. The 17-year-old sighs aloud, banging his head on the hunk of wood. It was just too much.

His mother soon pops her head in his room. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Don't you mean, 'Not so Merry Christmas'?" he groans, looking up. His cheeks was pale, and lookied like he had just finished crying. "Just leave me alone...okay?"

"Honey, I know how you feel, But...It's Christmas...me and Molly have a surprize for you."

"Oh?" he asks, slamming his head on the desk again, harder than the first time.

"Please?" She kisses his cheek. "For me and your sister?"

"Fine..." Andy mumbles, standing up, while folding up the picture and placing it where he usually hides it.

"Oh thank you!" Ms. Davis tightly hugs her son, and pulls a blindfold from her pocket. "Hold still."

Andy closes his eyes as she ties it tight around the back of his head, and takes hold of his hand. "Take slow, easy steps. I don't want to risk my son being in a cast on New Years." she says, warming up to a joke.

Andy smiles. "I can imagine that happening..."

"I'll try not to make that happen."

Andy squeaks as he takes a wrong step down the stairs, the railing catching his fall. "Holy sh..."

"You're alright." She helps him stand back straight, and they continue down the stairs.

"Are we there yet?" Andy moans, scratching the back of his head, slightly untying the fabric covering his eyes.

"Yeah, we are...you ready?" she unties the doubles knot she made, but still covers his eyes.

"I think so..." Andy says, taking in a deep breath.

"Okay then, hope you like your gift." she rips the blindfold from his face.

"Merry Christmas, Andy..." a familiar voice replies, holding Andy's pale hands.

Andy opens his eyes, and smiles until you could see every last one of hie teeth. "It's you!" he runs toward the young rancher, flailing his arms.

Westin pulls Andy in for hug. "I thought that I wouldn't be able to come n' see ya, but, I thought wrong."

"I thought the same...how did you get here?"

"My car's outside, the snow here is, y'know...it was pain in the ass to get here. I'll put it like that."

"Oh wow...how's your grandma?"

"Better, she almost died. She really needs to start taking her medicine like hoe she's 'pposed to. If she did what the doctor told her, she wouldn't have gotten in that mess."

"That grandma of yours just won't give up, won't she?"

"Not anytime soon, I assume. She will eventually." he laughs. "Now, enough about that."

"You want to go to my room? I have something for you." Andy smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"My oh my, what could that be?" Westin sarcastically remarks, and snorts.

"You'll see..."

"Oh, so your bein' like that, eh?" he picks up Andy with one arm, and carefully carries him to the staircase. "Any other time you tell me."

"Well, you'll see when we get to my room. And, second thought, keep me like this.

"Whatever you ask, my majesty.' He winks, and walks up the steps and down the hall.

"I love you..." Andy moans, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too...so much." Westin holds up a piece of mistletoe.

"You want to kiss me?"

"No duh...Sherlock Holmes. Just pucker up and let us do the work." Westin's hand drifts down Andy's lightly freckled face.

"Okay then." Andy's face softens in emotion. Westin doesn't disappoint as he places a tender kiss on Andy's lips. Andy brushes the seam, asking for more. Naturally, Wes complies.

Andy pulls back, with a slight grin on his face. "Now, shall we go do that thing in my room?"

"Oh...certainly." Westin smirks as he carries Andy into his room, and shuts the door.

XxXxXx

Well, that's all for now, folks. I'm sorry about my absence to the few that watched me. I've been so busy and all...

Oh! I hope everybody has had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Have fun!

P.S- I promise to write more often, I'll be updating the next chapter to 'A Western Tale' hopefully by December the 28th. I won't get my hopes up.


End file.
